Like A Dream
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha is having visions of a girl from the future who had no connection to the feudal era,she keeps appearing in his dreams when he finally meets her,could she be a powerful person?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or this song Jem and the holograms but I wish I did!

Chapter 1:

**Mia Matsuya**

Inuyasha was sitting on the branch of the tree,in the camosite where his companions slept.He was slowly drifting but the he saw a figure near the spot where their fire was now ashes.He knew she must of been from Kagome's time,her hair ended to her knee's and was blue black,her eyes were lime green that had a special glow.She wore a blue belly shirt,jean shorts,and blue floral designed sandals.She seemed like a spirit because she just stood and smiled at him the she began to speak but Inuyasha thought he was losing it because she was going to sing:

(Like a dream)  
I'll appear to you  
(Like a dream)  
That is coming true  
(like a dream)  
I will lead you to a place  
you've never seen before

_(Like a dream)  
Where you're far from care  
(Like a dream)  
Music everywhere  
(Like a dream)  
Let me take you there  
And show you new worlds to explore _

(Like a dream)  
I'll appear to you  
(Like a dream)  
That is coming true  
(like a dream)  
I will lead you to a place  
you've never seen before

(Like a dream)  
Where you're far from care  
(Like a dream)  
Music everywhere  
(Like a dream)  
Let me take you there  
And show you new worlds to explore

Follow the sound of my voice  
I'll give you reason to rejoice

(Like a dream)  
Baby come with me  
(Like a dream)  
And life will be  
(Like a dream)  
Mmmm  
Like a Dream!

She smiled and bowed which scared Inuyasha.But he didn't pay no mind to the strange incident because he thought it was just a mear dream and he was just too tired and was seeing things.But this strange girl that appears as a dream is real...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Seeing her in Kagome time**

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome as she left only three minutes ago.He was growing impatient and the incident from the night before slipped out of his mind.

"Inuyasha,Kagome only left three minutes ago and she said she would be back."Sango said with Kirara on her shoulder and Shippo in her arms.

"Sango is right Inuyasha,its only been three minutes."Shippo sighed.

"Well she said she was gonna get soemthing and leave and that's that!"Inuyasha said infuriated.

"Inuyasha maybe she had other things she had to do and didn't know about it so calm down."Miroku said scooting over towards Sango.

"Miroku!I will kill you if you touch me!"Sango said with a devilish tone as Miroku turned chibi and sighed and moved far away.Inuyasha then ran off to the well.

"Sometimes Kagome can never breathe without him there with her."Sango sighed as Shippo nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile...

Kagome was coming home with a bag full of ramen.

"Phew!Now Inuyasha won't be fussing about his precious ramen."Kagome sighed.When she reached the middle step she heard her name being called repeatedly.

"KAGOME!KAGOME!GET OUT HERE!"Inuyasha yelled.Kagome sighed.

"I can't never breathe without him without him with me it seems."Kagome said with an anime sweat drop on her head.She then reached the top step.

"There you are!you said you was gonna grab and go!"Inuyasha huffed putting his hands in his hitoe.

"Inuyasha!I don't have time for your sillyness."Kagome said going inside the shrine.

"Well keep your promises and we wouldn't be having the discussion."Inuyasha said.

"SIT!"Kagome said fed up with his attitude.

"SIS!"Souta yelled running towards her and Inuyasha.

"What is it Souta?"Kagome asked curious.

"Please don't trample me but...Mia Mat-"He said about to finish but Kagome was already in the living room.Inuyasha got up hearing that voice again.His eyes widen in shock.

"Its her..."He said suprised.He walked to the living room following the song:

Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
And I'm watchin your every move  
Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
Tell me what are you tryin' to prove?

Inuyasha saw the girl from the other night on the strange square box called a t.v.

You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)  
You think you've got somethin' different and new  
Well babe, I got my eye on you  
And babe, oh babe, I think so too

He was suprised that Kagome was dancing and singing along.Was she popular here?Inuyasha watched the video as the girl was eyeing on a guy.Inuyasha found it strange but then liked the song.

Hey babe!  
I got my eye on you  
And I think you look mighty fine  
Hey babe!  
I got my eye on you  
I would really love to make you mine

You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)  
You think you've got somethin' different and new  
Well babe, I got my eye on you  
And babe, oh babe, I think so too

Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
And I think you look mighty fine  
Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
I would really love to make you mine

Cause ever since you came in view  
I just can't take my eyes off you

Hey babe,  
I've got my eye on you  
(Hey babe)  
I've got my eye on you  
(Hey babe)  
I've got my eye on you

The song went off as Kagome seemed happy.

"That's my favorite singer in the world!"Kagome said jumping for joy.Inuyasha huffed.

"I can see that...so what's her name?"He asked.

"Mia Matsuya."Kagome said.

"Mia Matsuya..."Inuyasha said now remembering it.

"Is something wrong?"She asked.

"No...I've seen her before,that's all."Inuyasha said not taking his eyes of the t.v as if she were to reappear.


End file.
